


Relaxation

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione comes home from a tiring day and decided to take a nice shower with Severus.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Slug Club's prompt 10/5 to 10/11 : Shower Sex and I picked the pairing: SS/HG. Many thanks to emotionalsupporthufflepuff for looking it over for me!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Severus sighed in relief after a long day's work in his apothecary shop. He stepped into the shower and placed his sandalwood and lavender shampoo, soap on the ledge. He turned the shower on lukewarm letting the warm water flow.

He heard tinkling on the door and glanced behind him seeing Hermione return from her teaching classes all day at Hogwarts.

“Care to join me, love?” Severus gestured at the inviting waterfall.

She breathed in the scents of lavender, stripped and joined him in the shower. After a long hard day of teaching students she deserved some relaxation time with her husband. Severus chuckled deeply as he closed the door behind them.

“Long day?” he lathered her body up in soap, feeling her tense muscles, and went to work on her hair.

“You can say that. I’m thinking of leaving at the end of this semester to help you in the shop. I’ve already talked it over with Minerva. Draco is taking over next year.” she purred, feeling Severus’ hands kneading her shoulders.

“Oh, yes, that feels so good! Move a little to the left please!” She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck for support.

Severus started leaving little love bites on her shoulder as her hands moved downwards to pull him closer to his wet body. He felt how wet her body was already and switched positions as he stood under the water cascade. His hands massaged her lower back as he licked her shoulder.

“I don’t think this is relaxation dear.” she nipped his ear playfully. Then hooked her leg over his hip as he steadied her. She felt his cock slip in easily as he thrust upwards. His arms changed position and wrapped around her waist.

Hermione moaned in pleasure as they rocked together in time. She decided to hook her other leg over his hip as Severus balanced her back on the cold shower wall.

He grunts, she mewls and arches her body, letting the warm water wash over their bodies. Her hands wrapped in his damp hair and threaded her fingers through it. 

Severus kissed her and felt Hermione’s inner muscles tighten as his pace quickened. They climaxed together as they slid down the wall still holding onto one another.

“We forgot to wash you.” Hermione picked up the soap and started lathering him up.

Severus felt so relaxed after their shower sex session he felt he could go right to sleep.

“Ah, ah, ah, not quite yet love,” she murmured sweetly in his ear as she lathered up his hair with the shampoo. The water was still warm as it cascaded down there bodies. 

Hermione was feeling relaxed as well after he turned the shower off. He gathered what strength he had left to lift her up off the wet, cold floor and headed to the bedroom.

“Wait? We’re not drying off?”

“I was hoping for round two? We can discuss the details of your position here at the shop later. Right now I want to feel relax enough so I can sleep through the night. How about you love? Hermione?”

When Severus didn’t receive an answer from Hermione, he glanced down seeing that she had drifted off to sleep.


End file.
